Breaking the habit
by New Profileaccount
Summary: This is my song fic about robin and i dont own anything.Please reveiw.


Disclamer: I know nothing

My heart pounding in my head. I glance outside of my door and shut it and then I turn on the radio to hear:

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again_

I sit on a chair. In my mostly empty room. I glance at the knife on my bedside table. Its filled with dried blood and soon it will contain fresh blood as well. I like the pain. It makes me feel less… alone.

_You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

My friends, have caught me doing this before. They… did not, well, approve of this mutilation… my drug…my cure. They will never understand though. Never will. Never will. They aren't like me they won't understand they WONT'T.

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

The battles….The emotional and physical battles I face, affects my mental state. When I first started this mutilation it hurt. It hurt like help, but then over time it became my addiction, as I said before my drug.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean_

I betrayed them .I joining Slade. I attacked them I attacked my allies, my co-workers…my friends. I betrayed them. I screamed at Starfire, My dearest friend. She looked so afraid…of me.

_I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

I grab the knife from my table and make a deep incision into my wrist. It hurts just a little bit. It helps with the pain inside. This pain haunts my dreams as well as it does whilst I'm not asleep. I have found myself waking up in the middle of the night in cold sweats feeling the piercing pain in my heart. Blood drips onto my stone cold floor. Drip Drip. It's so quiet No one is home yet. I feel so lost.

I lied as well. I told them the only reason why I had not wished to go to the mall with them was because I wanted to do some more research on Slade. I am a liar. I only wanted to stay home to cut myself, to feel the pleasures and pains of my drug.

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

I grip the knife tighter, making my palms sweat. I hear my communicator go off. They are home they are all home. Fear takes over and I bolt the door shut. Breathing heavily I rush back to my chair. I cut myself more and more, deeper and deeper each time.

I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I think back again on the battles I face. The battles that makes me insane. Slade is right I am like him. Does that mean that I betrayed my father? The watcher of Gotham city ,Batman. Oh yes it does.Just like I betrayed them…my friends.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Maybe I can stop the pain if I will it all away.yes that's it. My problem is solved.I shall die tonight. This night Richard Grayson shall be no more. No longer here, Just a memory. A memory to all of jump city and Gotham city.

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

I glance at the pool of blood on the floor I take some and start turning this mess into art.I take the blood and start writing on my bedroom wall

_**To my dearest friends,**_

**_I shall miss you all for I will be gone before you find this message. I love you all and I'm sorry I betrayed you. I never wished for it to happen. Do not mourn when I am gone, be glad for I shall be much happier now. No more pain._**

_**Your friend,**_

_**Robin **_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

I hear everyone climb up the stairs. Coming to see what's up with me. To see how I'm doing. I hear Cyborg unlocking my door. I raise the knife far away from my body and strike.

I am dead before I hit the floor, and the last thing I hear is the shrieking of my friend's voices.

* * *

yeah Yeah i know that was dark... :) plz reveiw


End file.
